The Magic of Three
by Risako
Summary: Three years have passed by, and Christmas is coming up. Kairi finally decides to go to the annual festival this year. She senses that something will happen...Is she finally going to see her friends again?
1. The Three Musketeers

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write something Christmas-sy, so here's my little story! I am finally putting a story up! Yay! Anyways, thankies to everyone for taking interest in this! _(Walks away singing, "Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat! Please put a penny in the old man's hat...")_

**Disclaimer: **What are the chances that I own Kingdom Hearts? About zip. And would I be writing this disclaimer or fic if I did? I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the name of The Three Musketeers.(_"If ya haven't got a penny a hay-penny will do-oo-oo!...Wait....What's a hay-penny?") _

**

* * *

**

**The Magic of Three**

Chapter 1: The Three Musketeers

_

* * *

_

"Kairi."

In her mind, she would sometimes hear him whisper her name. In her world, he had never left. He was always there...in her own little world...

Her heart would speak to him at times. Sometimes she would talk to Riku too. She'd laugh with them, even if there wasn't anyone to listen. She loved both of them so much. She wanted to see Riku...and Sora.

She spent most of her time either in the Secret Place, strolling down the beach, or gazing at the sunset on the dock. She would always sit by herself, talking to him...talking to her best friends.

"Everyone is growing up so fast," she'd sometimes say. "Did you notice?" Whenever she asked either of her friends a question, she'd allow a long pause to linger in the air, just in case that maybe..._maybe_...she'd get an answer in return.

Her third Christmas without them was coming up. It was her third year without her two best friends. But this year would be different. It _would_ be different.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi!" Selphie shouted upon seeing Kairi seated on the dock, her legs dangling over the edge.

Every Christmas, it seemed that Kairi had the word 'loneliness' etched all over her face. She still had her hopes, but she was still so lonely. No wonder...her two best friends were gone. This year however, Selphie wanted to change all that.

"Kairi," she said as she sprinted towards the auburn-haired girl. "What're you doing way out here? The festival on the main island's going to start at dusk. You should be getting ready!"

Kairi averted her gaze towards the sea. "I was going to...sit in the Secret Place like last year."

Crossing her arms, Selphie sternly stated, "Nuh-uh Kairi. Not this time. This year, you're coming with me!"

Selphie probably wouldn't accept any excuses. But maybe...

Kairi blinked. Should she.....?

"Could I have a minute then?"

A tinge of excitement creeped onto Selphie's face. "Okey-dokey! I'll be waiting over at Riku's tree!"

Riku's tree.

That's where the three of them would watch the sunset. They would talk and dream of other worlds. How she wished that the three of them could do that just one more time.

"Sora...Riku...should I go? It would be the first year at that festival without you guys. Or do you think I should just stay in the Secret Place with you two?

"Of course you should go to the festival, Kairi!" she'd imagine Sora say, seeing those sapphire eyes urging her to go.

"It'll be fun Kairi. And why'd you say 'without you guys'? We'll go too. Right Sora?"

"Yup."

Kairi smiled. Too bad her imaginary conversations couldn't take a life of their own.

What she'd give to see them just once. To see Sora...

Finally, she dusted herself off and went to fetch Selphie. She'll go this year. Maybe it was a sign. "I guess three is a magic number...right guys?"

_

* * *

_

_"Awww...How sweet...Those three are just perfect together."_

_"They were just _meant_ to be together." _

_"It'd be terrible to have them separated. How heartbroken they'd be."_

_"The adults are talking about us again," an eight-year-old Riku said, an odd smirk forming on his pale face._

_The trio was passing through town, hoping to reach the main island's dock. Sora and Riku were going to show Kairi the 'secret place' that they had found a week earlier._

_"They're calling us the three musketeers. Dont'cha think that's kinda dopey-sounding?" Sora said as he placed his hands on the back of his head._

_Giggling uncontrollably, Kairi shuffled to a stop._

_"Huh? What's so funny?" Sora scratched his head while Riku began to snicker._

_Kairi tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, finally able to suppress her giggles. "You were the ones who announced to the adults that we were the 'infamous three musketeers.'"_

_"Oh yeah." And they all began laughing._

_"Look at those three..."_

_"Having so much fun...What a shame it would be if they were split up."_

_

* * *

_

"Huh? What did you say?"

Annoyed at Kairi's constant daydreaming, Selphie took a deep breath and repeated, "I said, this year they decided to have a parade and a concert and a guy in a Santa Claus suit. Isn't that cool? Are you even listening to me Kairi? Kairi!!"

"Yeah, I heard you. Santa Claus guy, concert, parade..."

At the moment, they were in Selphie's room. The brunette had insisted on lending Kairi some clothes, so there they were, looking through some outfits.

"How's this?"

Kairi sapphire eyes rose to the dress in Selphie's loose grip. It was one of Selphie's famous yellow dresses. "Um, no thanks. Maybe something else more festive would be better?"

Selphie examined it herself. "Yeah, you're right...You know, maybe I should change too..." Sighing, she flung it over her shoulder and proceeded back to her closet.

Kairi flopped on Selphie's fluffy, golden bed. She had slipped into one of her daydreams again. It was a habit of hers. If there was people around, she couldn't just talk to herself. No, she had to have a memory playing in her head instead. Perhaps it was an unhealthy thing to do, to constantly think about the people whose absence was cutting into her heart.

Perhaps having her 'conversations' were taking a toll on her too. But she could never stop thinking or talking to them. Doing those things gave her hope.

This particular memory was a dear one to her. They were acting like the silly children that they were meant to be. That 'three musketeers' moment was when in her mind, she concluded that three was her favorite number. Her lucky number. Maybe that's why she had so much faith in this year's Christmas.

"How about this, Kairi? _This_ looks really festive."

Having her train of thought interrupted, she glanced back up at Selphie. An enormous yet evil-looking grin was plastered on the yellow-clad girl's face.

What she was holding was a light brown tank-top shirt, khaki-colored capris with a fuzz-ball sown in between the two back pockets, reindeer antlers and...a red foam nose.

"There is _no_ way I'm going to be Rudolph-the-Red-Nosed-Reindeer!" she said as she scurried off the bed and slowly inched towards the door.

Selphie pouted, conjuring up a hurt look on her face. "Oh, why not Kairi? Pretty pleeeeease? For me?"

"No...way," Kairi breathed quietly.

"Tch. Fine. Then I'll wear it," Selphie said quite smugly as she retreated down the stairs. "You could of had fun dressing up, but nooooooo."

Kairi shrugged and let out a "whew" before seating herself back on the bed.

She didn't want to look silly on her first year back to the Christmas festival. She wanted to wear something...nice....just in case one of_ them_ might come...She wanted to look nice for _him_.

"Kairi!"

The auburn-haired girl's head snapped up. Selphie had returned and was waving something purplish in her face.

"Does this look any better? This one _has_ to be perfect for you. It was supposed to be your Christmas present, but I'll give it to you early so you can wear it at the festival."

This outfit consisted of a lavender blouse with a knee-length skirt. On the edges of the skirt and top, sapphire designs were stitched intricately in a way to make you wonder how something so pretty ended up on a few articles of clothing. Within the designs, several aquamarine stars were scattered about. In Selphie's left hand was a pair of slip-ons with the same awe-inspiring design.

What a coincidence. Selphie picked an outfit that reminded her so much of Sora, Riku, and....herself. It had the color of their eyes...and her favorite color as a child.

"Yes..." Kairi said softly. "It's perfect."

This year _was _going to be different. She knew something was going to happen. Maybe she'd see them...or him.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Welp, that's it for now! It's not really that good, but at least I'm practicing, right? (Gack. I'm not good at describing clothing. Oh well.) I'll update as soon as I can since I hate leaving stories unfinished. (Arrgh...I hate it when I do that..)

Anyways, the School House Rock "Three is a Magic number" song was playing in my head, and I was feeling Christmas-sy, so I just **had **to write this down. I just hope I finish this story before Christmas....If I don't, forgive me!

Anywho, comments are welcome. Hope to see you soon! (Now I **must** do that before-Christmas cleaning that I was meaning to do! Yayness for no school!)


	2. Lavender Boxes and Drifting Snowflakes

**Author's Note:** Woot! I'm back! Now I know why people get so giddy when they get reviews...Thankies so much for the reviews! They've made me so happy...When I look at them, I can't help but smile...:D Welp, here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square-Enix does. If I did own it, it wouldn't turn out as the great game it is now.

* * *

**  
The Magic of Three**

Chapter 2: Lavender Boxes and Drifting Snowflakes

* * *

"_Over here, Kairi!"_

_The small girl meekly followed the chestnut-haired boy to the core of all the hustle and bustle. It seemed that all the adults were rushing to put the finishing touches on the booths and tables or quickly completing the final preparations for the upcoming festivities. Carefully wrapped gifts were lugged by people of all ages to the "Giving Tree"._

_Finally, finally...Kairi was finally going to experience her very first Christmas at Destiny Islands._

"_The festival's starting!" Sora said cheerfully as his gaze fixed itself upon the twinkling lights of the island decor. "It's like the island's one huge star, dont'cha think?"_

_Kairi nodded. It did look like the island had been transformed into a bright, beautiful star. A light to remind them that there's always a way..._

"_Hey, the booths are opening up!" Filled with excitement, Sora pointed to a row of booths filled with holiday games and prizes. "You know, Riku'll probably get mad if we start playing without him. Maybe we should wait till he comes."_

_Kairi started drawing circles in the sand with her shoe. "Could we do something in the meantime?"_

"_Well, we can't eat since the feast hasn't started yet," he said thoughtfully. "...Maybe we can walk around and look at the lights. Would that be okay?"_

"_Sure!" Kairi replied, wondering why her response came out so...excitedly._

_They took a short yet equally bright path. The tropical plant growth seemed to be glowing against the Christmas decorations. They continued walking, neither of them speaking._

"_So...what happens at the festival every year?" the seven-year-old girl said, in hopes of breaking the awkward silence._

"_Well...every year, the townsfolk decorate the whole island. Most of the adults just like to walk around and look at all the lights. We play games and eat tons of Christmas goodies. Near the end, we gather around the "Giving Tree" and pass around the presents."_

_Looking confused, Kairi asked, "Umm...How does that work?"_

_Sora tore a leaf off a nearby fern and started shredding it to little pieces. "The Giving Tree?...Well...first, everyone brings the gifts to the tree beforehand. It piles up after a while. We put on a tag to say who it's supposed to be given to, but we don't say who it's from. Somehow, everyone gets a gift. But it has to be anonymous. That's how it works, I guess..."_

"_Oh..."_

_Both children slowed to a stop. Sora seemed to be trying to avoid Kairi's gaze._

"_Sora...? What's wrong?" she asked, worry starting to show on her petite face._

_He rubbed his head, trying not to meet Kairi's eyes. "It's kind of...embarrassing...I don't know if I want to do this..." he mumbled._

"_Sora, you don't need to be embarrassed around me."_

_For a while, silence hung in the air. Sora seemed to continuously shift from foot to foot._

"_I got something...but I didn't want to put it under the Giving Tree because...I wanted you to know it was from me...So I decided...I'll give it to you now..."_

_Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small lavender box with a matching bow. He stared at the precious item before quickly looking over his shoulder, checking to see if there was anybody there._

"_I...Um...He-here," he said quietly as he held out the box with his trembling hand._

_Kairi carefully picked it up from his outstretched palm and gently pulled the bow. Lifting the lid, she sapphire eyes fell upon a small, golden jewel. It was a necklace._

_A lump seemed to get caught in her throat. "Thank you..." she said, her voice shaking._

_Sora shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're welcome."_

"_It's really pretty..."_

"_Just like you."_

"_...Hmm?"_

"_Nothing..."_

_Again, the awkward silence followed._

"_I think Riku might be waiting for us. Maybe we should head back," Sora said, motioning towards the ongoing festivities._

"_Yeah..." Kairi fiddled with the necklace as they turned around to walk back._

_Sora noticed this and tilted his head a bit. "Why don't you put it on? It'll look prettier when it's on you."_

"_You think so? Okay..."_

_They continued down the path, both looking shyly away from each other._

_Sora smiled that goofy grin of his and finally locked eyes with Kairi._

"_...Merry Christmas, Kairi."_

"_Merry Christmas to you too Sora." _

_

* * *

_  
Kairi's hand shot up to feel for her necklace. 

_It's still there...It's still there...There's no need to worry..._

For some reason, Kairi felt that her necklace would vanish any moment now. She didn't understand it...Just a while ago, she was filled with a warm feeling...That something _good_ was going to happen. But feeling like you'd lose your most precious possession was definitely not a good feeling.

Next to her, Selphie was animatedly yapping away about how she would finally convince Tidus to dance with her this year. "I can't wait till the festival starts!" she squealed, hopping along. "It's going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Selphie and Kairi were strolling down the road to Tidus' house. It was decided that they would stop by his and Wakka's home and go to the festival together.

"Ohhh, I'm so excited! There's so much new stuff added to the festival! Plus, my buddy Kairi's finally coming along!" She playfully poked Kairi stomach, causing Kairi to swat her hand away.

"Promise you're going to have loads of fun?"

Nodding, Kairi replied, "Promise."

"'Kay then. Oh, and I'm glad you wore the outfit I gave you. It looks awesome!" Grinning, Selphie gave a double thumbs-up.

She smiled to herself as she brushed some lint off her lavender skirt. Her reply was, "Thanks..."

"Hey! There's Tidus' house!" Happily, the brunette skipped ahead to the porch and repeatedly pushed the doorbell.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" came a muffled voice from inside the house.

_Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding._

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Tidus angrily swung the door open, only to see Selphie still pressing the doorbell.

"Stop it! You're going to get me grounded!...Wha...?...What in the world are you wearing?" Tidus seemed to be gaping at her.

Striking a pose, she announced, "I'm going to the festival as Rudolph! The girl version! What'cha think?"

Tidus quickly shook his head, ridding himself of that odd faze. "I think that red nose looks stupid," he said flatly.

Kairi giggled as Selphie crossed her arms and did that ever-famous pout. "You're one to speak, elfy-boy," she snorted.

Actually, Kairi didn't notice it before. Tidus was wearing a _very_ green elf costume complete with pointy ears made out of a type of felt cloth.

"I like your jester clogs," Selphie said sarcastically.

"They're not clogs! And my mom made me wear this!"

"You're sixteen and your mom still has to tell you what to wear?"

"Hey!"

Kairi shook her head, smiling at the scene. What next? Wakka dressed up as a snowman?

* * *

"Okay Wakka, that's just plain weird."

"Whadja say Selphie?"

"I said that's just plain weird."

Tidus was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach to help it not to hurt.

"Th-thaaat-hahahaha-loooks sooo-hahahaha-duuumb-hahahaha!"the blonde guffawed, pointing at the orange-haired, three-layered snowman.

Wakka looked down at his styrofoam 'stomach'. "I thought it looked very original," he mumbled, making sure the tall, black hat was securely placed on his head.

"It's okay, Wakka!" Selphie piped up as she prodded the styrofoam. "The little kids are sure going to be chasing you, tubby! I can just imagine them singing! 'Wakka, the snowman! Is a-'"

"Okay, okay. I'll try to avoid the little kiddies. Let's just get to that festival!"

"I don't see how you could run in that!" Tidus snickered, trying to hide behind Selphie.

"Oh, be quiet man!" Wakka snapped, adjusting his hat once more.

So the four teenagers headed out to the middle of the island. The sun was starting to set. Kairi noticed the many lights decorating all the plants. They weren't turned on yet, but they would be pretty soon. What a sight it'd be.

The auburn-haired girl had never realized how much fun Selphie and the guys could be. She had never noticed. All she did was 'talk' to Sora and Riku...

Rubbing her necklace slightly, Kairi sighed. It seemed that her feet were walking on their own. She knew this path so well. This path held so many memories...

A tug. Someone tugged on Kairi's sleeve. Her head whipped to her side. Nobody was there...Was it her imagination?

No...no one was there...It _was_ her imagination. She just hoped that pretty soon, she wouldn't have to pretend that her friends were there.

Quite unexpectedly, snowflakes began to drift down from the stars. Kairi slowly looked up, her sapphire eyes watching one snowflake melt on her palm. It had never snowed before...Maybe it was a gift from the angels...Maybe because it was her _third_ Christmas since she had last seen Sora or Riku...Her lucky number three...

"_Hey, Kairi! It's snowing! It's the first time our island has ever had snow!"_

"_Snow looks better down here than in the mountains. It's actually very pretty."_

"_What do you think Kairi?"_

A small smile began to tug at her lips. "It's beautiful..."she whispered.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Eeep...That took longer than usual. Welp, that's chapter 2! All wrapped up, just for _you_ guys! Hope ya guys liked it. Again, thank you so much for the reviews! They've made my day! And again, comments are welcome. 

I don't think that I'm going to finish before Christmas...So much stuff is going on...but I'm still going to update! Don't worry! I'll just try my best to finish by Christmas (although that seems impossible right now..)

Anyways, hope to see you soon! Merry early Christmas!


	3. A Festival of Heartbreak and Sorrow

**Author's Note: **Sorry sorry! School's been sucking up most of my time, so this story had to be put on hold. I was going to update this sooner, but I thought it would be kind of odd if I didn't post it during the Christmas season. Awright then!

To all my reviewers, thanks a bunchies! I hope you guys like this chappie! I'm such a bad writer person...I don't get writer's block, but writer's laziness!

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix and Disney owns Kingdom Hearts, not me. Like anyone would believe me if I said so.

* * *

**  
The Magic of Three**

Chapter 3: A Festival of Heartbreak and Sorrow

* * *

"It's snowing! I can't believe it!" Selphie squealed, twirling herself in circles while catching the soft flakes. "It only snows up in the mountain!"

Tidus was gaping at the sky, and Wakka was just plain appalled.

One person did not gape in awe at this unlikely phenomenon, although she had stared up into the sky a few seconds ago. Kairi was looking at the snowflakes that had floated gently onto her hand. They hadn't melted yet, but there was just something about them. She smiled wistfully, her mind reaching into her pool of memories...

"_Wait--there's an island with a humongous mountain at the top?"_

"_Yeah...That's what I said." The silver-haired boy swiped at a nearby pebble with his slightly chipped wooden sword. Sora hopped off the paopu tree. Finally, something new._

"_How come I've never heard of it before!"_

"_Because nobody told you yet."_

"_How do you know then?"_

"_Because I'm a good eavesdropper."_

"_Don't you ever wonder wh-"_

"_SORA! Quit asking me these dumb questions!" Riku snapped. _

"_Hee hee..."_

_Both Riku and Sora quickly turned their heads. _

"_Finally! Why are you late, Kairi?" Sora asked playfully, crossing his arms._

_Riku snapped a leaf off of the paopu tree and crumpled it up into a ball. He flung it at the chestnut-haired boy, causing a yelp to escape from him. Kairi giggled at this._

"_Hey! What was that for!" he said, brushing his spiky hair with his fingers, just in case Riku had managed to throw some other item at him._

_Disregarding his question, Riku told Kairi, "Just ignore him. He'll keep asking you questions if you don't."_

"_I will not!" he cried. "I'm just surprised that I've never seen or heard of this big mountain-island-thing. I mean, wouldn't we have noticed by now?"_

"_Actually..." she began to say. She stared at the ground a bit, fumbling with the seams in her skirt._

"_Yeah? What is it?" Riku asked. Kairi always remembered how curious Riku was._

"_The mayor was talking about it the other day. He said-"_

"_Wait--why don't the adults know anything about it?" Sora interjected, not realizing that he had rudely cut Kairi off._

"_Sora! Do you want me to throw a paopu fruit at you next? Huh!" _

"_Um, the mayor said it wasn't there before. That's why. It was never in our island chain. He said it just popped up overnight." Kairi crawled up onto Riku's tree and started walking across it as if it were a tight rope. "The funny thing is," she continued, '"there's snow on top of it."_

"_ACTUAL SNOW? Wow! Let's go! I can't believe it! Sn-mmmfff!"_

_Kairi stopped and looked over her shoulder. Riku was grinning. He'd skillfully shoved a whole clump of rolled-up leaves into Sora's mouth, and was thoroughly enjoying the look on his friend's face. "If you wanna act like a snow-obsessed geek Sora, don't do it in front of me. You're going to make any normal person passing by think that Kairi and I are as weird as you."_

_Kairi laughed and continued to have fun, talking about this strange new island, which, now that she thought about it, probably was a remnant of another world... _

_

* * *

_

Finally, the group reached the festival. Twilight was near, so the sun was beginning its steady descent into slumber. Already, people were plugging up the entrance. The group of teens had to squeeze through a pack of adults just to get inside. Selphie, automatically claiming the roll of leader for herself, chose a small clearing with a view of the sea. "See? I know all the romantic spots," she exclaimed confidently, presenting the area as if it were a grand prize in some game. 

Kairi giggled. Selphie sure acted silly sometimes.

"So whaddaya want to do now?" Wakka asked. Even though the air was starting to cool down, he was still sweating profusely under all that styrofoam bulk. The orange and red scarf only made it worse.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna head over to the buffet table. That platter of burgers over there is calling out my name. _'Tidus! Tidus! Come 'n eat us!'_"

"Stupid weirdo."

"What? You're a girl. You wouldn't understand a guy's relationship with food."

"Kairi! That means he'd rather dance with a burger than with me!"

"What! Dance!"

Kairi stepped in between the quarreling couple. "All right you two. Tidus, you can't eat yet. You've gone here every year. You should know that already. And Selphie--," she turned to the female rendition of Rudolph, "--dancing starts in about twenty-five minutes. Don't hurt Tidus too much, okay?"

The blonde's jaw dropped in disbelief, while Selphie giggled and slapped him on the back. "Let's go take a walk, Tidus!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged the elf boy towards the lighted foliage. Kairi wasn't absolutely sure, but she thought she heard Tidus muttering, "She actually sold me off to this hyper maniac..."

Kairi smiled softly. Now she remembered why she didn't want to hang out with these guys. All the little things that they did...Just watching them reminded her too much of what she'd lost.

Wakka coughed, left alone at the base of a nearby palm tree. Kairi turned to him, momentarily forgetting that it was Wakka standing there and not an oversized snowman.

"I'm going to take these packages to the Tree, if that's all right wit' you." He lifted the blue plastic bag, which was so full that the sides were tearing.

She nodded, and Wakka left. A few children tackled him as he entered the mass of excited humans, but Kairi didn't notice.

The girl stood there, watching the crowd. If anybody had bothered to stop and study her face, they might've noticed the pained expression fighting to get out

This was why she'd never wanted to come until they came back. She didn't want to admit this, but...Inside, she hated all this. She hated that they could easily forget what'd really happened during the storm. She hated that they were so happy after something so disastrous. Was she to be cursed with the memory, while everyone else led blissful lives? And most of all...she hated that she was suffering quietly, a young woman dependent on wisps of memories, while the friends still here didn't so much as have a care in the world. She hated it.

About twenty minutes later, Selphie and Tidus returned, the brunette grinning widely.

"Something happen?" Kairi asked, quick to hide away any traces of her depression.

"Yup! I got Tidus here to finally agree to dance with me! Right, elfy boy?"

Tidus glared at her and, through clenched teeth, growled, "Right."

Selphie clapped her hands. "But first, let's eat. I'm starved! What about you?"

Kairi opened her mouth, but Tidus cut in, dropping to his knees and grasping Selphie's hands. "Pleaseletmegoooo! ThisistortureI'msohungryletmegoooo!" he wailed.

Selphie pretended to ponder this for a second, then nodded. "All right, if you're that hungry. But only take food from the snack table, not the one with the main dishes! Remember last year? The cooking ladies got really mad because a _certain someone _took the feast food before it even started!"

Tidus scowled. "I'm not that immature!" But still, did look happy.

The boy left anxiously for the table, while Selphie had to pull Kairi along. "I'm not hungry Selphie," she muttered, but the brunette simply walked faster. The table was covered with a huge assortment of sweets, including tree-shaped cookies topped with sprinkles, cheesecakes, cupcakes smattered with red frosting, and many other treats that Kairi did not care to identify.

"Here." Selphie pushed a cookie into her hand. "C'mon Kairi, binge once in a while! It's Christmas!"

Kairi examined the green thing, and decided that nibbling a little would please her friend. "Remember that you promised to have fun," Selphie added, choosing a cupcake for herself.

Nnnn. Yeah, she did promise that.

"Boy! Get away from that platter!" And old woman came up and pulled hard on Tidus' ear. He yelped and dropped the chocolate he was holding. "I remember you! So now this year you decide to empty the snack table? There are hundreds of people here! Don't ruin their day by taking all the desserts!" Then, after making sure that Tidus promised to obey, she marched off.

That happened to Sora, the last time he was at the festival. Three years ago.

Something caught in her throat. She felt like crying at that moment, and she would've if a snowman didn't come and trip into the scene, being mauled by a bunch of small children singing _'Wakka the Snowman.'_

"Help me man! They won't go away!" he cried, trying to reach out a hand in vain.

Selphie smirked down at him. "I told you. But did you listen? Noooooo." Tidus was choking on a cookie he had snuck into his pocket earlier. Selphie managed to slap him into breathing again.

Wakka looked up helplessly to Kairi. Even thought it was funny, she decided that she really should help him. She didn't really know how, though. Then, she remembered the snack table. "Hey, do you guys want some cookies?"

One of the children stopped. "Cookies? Where?" She pointed to the table, and the child ran off squealing, "Coooookies!" The other children noticed and they too soon emptied off of Wakka's back. Surprisingly, most of his costume was intact.

"Thanks Kairi." Selphie and Tidus were still laughing, both bent over and gasping for air. "Thanks for helping, guys," he shot at them, but they just laughed harder. He shook his head, then turned to Kairi. "When these two are done, could you tell them that I went to the spraying fountain to cool off?"

"Sure." And again, Wakka left.

Across from them, right in front of the platform, waltz music began playing. Selphie jerked her head up. "They're starting! C'mon Tidus!" She grabbed Tidus and pushed him onto the designated dance floor. Kairi watched with amusement. Tidus looked flustered.

But, as she continued to watch them spinning around, holding each other's hand, Tidus began to look at ease. He grinned as Selphie threw her head back, her laughter drifting to Kairi's ears. And they were happy. So happy...

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. Something was bubbling inside her, something she had suppressed for so long. She turned around and headed back to the clearing, first at a brisk walk, then gradually breaking into a run. But she passed the clearing and went straight into the path that Selphie and Tidus took earlier. Her legs moved faster, and her breathing became uneven. The lights became blinking blurs of color. She heard a couple approaching from the opposite direction. Her legs froze. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Frantically, she broke through the plants to her left and continued her mad dash down to the beach.

She wished she didn't come. It hurt too much, it broke her heart! She was foolish to think that something would happen. Why did she have to get her hopes up? Numbers aren't lucky. They don't provide people with miracles.

Kairi stopped, her body crumpling against a tree. A tree a tree a tree. Why did everything have to remind her about _them_? Why was her mind so cruel to her? She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She was doomed to stay like this. Forever, she was doomed to stay lost. Lost with just the memories of those dearest to her, living off the false hope that they'd return someday.

_They could be dead._

No! Don't think that!

_They could've died a long time ago._

All her doubts began rising like a sun at dawn. It could be true. _It probably is._ But why did she have the feeling that something good would happen? _Because you wanted to believe they'd come back._

A small whimper escaped her lips. Recalling her memories...and focusing on them...They'd helped her to block out these thoughts that she'd hoped she'd never think about. They made it seem as if they were really there. But watching the others brought out her feelings of loneliness. It felt like a sign hit her on the face saying 'THEY"RE NOT HERE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! YOU ARE ALONE!'

A chill swept over her. The same chill she felt when she thought she felt a tug. Now she realized that it probably wasn't a tug, just a twig snagging her sleeve. But still...The girl shivered. This was also the same feeling she had of her necklace earlier. She looked down. It was gone.

Kairi's eyes widened. Panic clutched at her. She'd lost her most precious possession. How would she find it? She'd run a long way, and it'd be difficult to find something so small in such a large area. It was gone! Maybe she should just try to look...Maybe she'd get lucky...But she just couldn't bring herself to get up. It was gone. She wouldn't find it. They were gone. Everything...her wonderful life...all gone.

"Kairi! I've been looking all over for you! You dropped this."

Slowly, Kairi's eyes rose to see the boy standing in front of her, gasping yet smiling broadly. She couldn't believe it. Right now, after three years, a boy with aquamarine eyes was standing, just a few feet away, a necklace held in his right hand.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Hiiiii again! Oooh, I had hoped I could make this three chapters, but now it has been extended to four. I hope that wasn't too bad of a cliffie. But don't worry! I shall update within the next week or so. 

I'd like to say a big thank you to those who have reviewed. Seriously guys, reviews show us writers that there are people out there who appreciate our work. So, thank you guys!

Aaaand...Merry Christmas! Just in case the update comes after that day...Hope to see you soon!


	4. To Truly See

**Author's Note: **Fweepers! I have reached a milestone! (sob) This is the first chaptered fic that I have finished. For all those who have read all three previous chapters, thanks for sticking around for the final chappie! Now, just banish that '_But it's not Christmas anymore!'_ thought lingering in the back of your mind. Pwetty pwease? Thank ya much!

Sheesh, this ending had completely deviated from what I had planned. And why'd it take so long? Well...I had actually gotten it written on time, but when I read over it, I was so disgusted. I tried editing it, but I could never get it just right. I've finally realized that I'll probably never get it the way I want, so I just posted this edited version. It's not my best, but I tried. Oh, and please remember that profiles hold a great deal of information. That is where I put review responses(coughcough).

So! Please enjoy the final chapter to _The Magic of Three! _Thank you for staying with me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not live in Japan. My last name is not Nomura. I am not a genius video game maker. Anyone who thinks otherwise is probably only two years old. What does all this mean? It means 'Sako is trying to make an interesting disclaimer, but is failing miserably.

* * *

**  
The Magic of Three**

Chapter 4: To Truly See

* * *

"Ri...Riku?"

This boy smiling in front of her -- no, a young man -- looked so similar yet so different from that friend in her childhood...Was he really here? Or was her mind simply pretending that he was? No. This wasn't him. He couldn't possibly be here. The images her mind created seemed to be more real than reality itself. This person was probably just that---fake images. Putting faith in an illusion would only shatter her breaking heart even more. No, she would not let her foolish heart believe that Riku was actually here, not when he was just something her mind made up. If she did...If she let herself believe...

"Yeah, it's me. I can't believe I'm finally back--"

"Just stop it. Stop."

"...Kairi?"

"You're not here. You never will be. Neither of you. You'll both be gone up there forever, getting killed fulfilling your stupid destinies."

The young man didn't say anything. He regarded the disbelieving girl in front of him, for a moment overcome with concern, but then continued to smile tenderly when she sniffed and turned her head away.

"Kairi..." Without even realizing it, her would-be childhood friend was kneeling in front of her, gently pushing her necklace into her trembling, wet hand. "I'm really here. Sorry for taking so long." His eyes looked so sincere, and so real...

She could really see his footprints in the mixture of snow and dirt. She could really hear his voice, deeper than the one her mind's version conjured up. She could really see his exhaling breath, could feel it warm against her forehead. And no illusion could give her the incredibly happy feeling that the mere touch of his hand was giving her right now. He was here, in the flesh and blood. Riku was really here.

An overwhelming rush of excitement shot up her spine and filled her up to the point of bursting. Riku! What to say? A whole jumble of words raced to her lips, but only blubbering spilled out. "Ri--oh I can't belie--what are you--how--oh my--you're really here!"

Riku chuckled, then covered it up with a cough as Kairi clumsily snapped together the necklace around her neck. "C'mon," he said, standing up and taking her hand. "You'll catch a cold, sitting in the wet snow." He hoisted her up, and they began their ascent up the now-slippery hill and towards the trail.

This was the happiest that Kairi had ever been in her entire life. No, a simple word couldn't sum up this feeling. This moment truly lifted her. Hah! She shouldn't have doubted it. Three really was a magic number!

_You still believe in that load of junk? You really still think that number's lucky?_

"Is Sora here too?" she asked, but soon regretted it the second those words flew out of her mouth. She was pushing fate's grace too far. It wasn't likely that both Riku _and _Sora would be here at the same time, even though that always managed to happen in her nightly dreams.

"Yeah. He's looking for you at the festival grounds."

Joy. Pure joy. Utter, complete, magnificent joy. She would finally see that lazy chocolate-haired bum again. She looked down at her skirt. So filthy...Well, it didn't matter if she looked good. Who cares! They were here. That was enough.

She glanced up at Riku. He looked so different...He'd certainly gained a few more inches on her, but that wasn't it. He looked so tired, so worn out, yet glowing with something that wasn't there before. What happened? Was he feeling as happy as she was? Three years separated them. Three whole years to catch up on and fill. But right now, she didn't mind. She didn't care. Those three years of loneliness had melted away the moment she realized that Riku's presence was real, not her imagination playing sadistic games.

_How do you know it isn't, daydreamer? You're so gullible. You've let your own mind trick you._

"I've missed you," she whispered. She didn't even notice that she was speaking aloud. Those who usually spoke to the air were used to it when they were alone, so they'd hardly notice their habit when among real humans.

A pinecone crunched under her food. (When did pinecones start growing here? She was probably just seeing things.) She made sure to walk close to Riku, still fearing that he may disappear on her again. She wouldn't lose sight of him. She couldn't. What if he vanished when she wasn't looking? She wouldn't be able to take that. She didn't think she could take losing her friend again. But that wasn't all. He was also her assurance that she would see _him_ again too. That boy who she loved so much...

Riku laughed -- oh, how she'd missed that laugh! -- and helped pull her up over some loose rocks and onto the trail. Wait -- was Riku one to laugh at something so serious? Hmm. He had changed. And why did it seem like such a long time for him to react? Maybe time was actually being nice for once and warping so she could catch up on all those days and minutes lost.

"Kairi, you have no idea how much I've missed home. Every time I thought of home, I thought of you."

"Oh Riku." She lightly punched his arm, grinning. "That's so corny."

He shrugged. "It's the truth." Then, the expression on his face took a dark turn. "Sometimes I forgot about home. All I could remember was the darkness. I never thought that I would actually make it back here."

_Funny. Wasn't that what you'd always thought they'd say, sitting alone in that little cave?_

They reached the trail. It was graced with a soft sheet of snow. If she had gone into dopey Sora mode, she would have commented that it was unusually thick, especially since it was kind of warm earlier.

_You're even changing the scenery. You actually believe what you're seeing? Go get new eyes. They must be broken._

But Kairi was at a loss for words. She'd never expected Riku to tell her something like that.

_Actually, you did._

She racked her brain for something to say, but came up with nothing. Why? There was this small, quiet voice in the back of her mind. This quiet, hated inner self. It was whispering things to her, forcing her mind to slow down, to stumble upon itself.

_Don't get too comfortable, daydreamer._

"I guess thinking about you guys helped me pull through. I'm really glad to see you, Kairi."

_My, your imagination's so thin. Don't you think he would react differently?_

Kairi felt a cold chill. Then she heard the steady footsteps of someone walking towards them.

It was Sora.

If hearts could burst at the sight of a person's face, hers did right now.

"Hi, Kairi."

_Seriously, daydreamer. Is that the best you can do? _

She rushed up to him, threw herself into his arms, and let all the tears she had left soak into his clothes. "Sora," she said, her voice cracking. That voice was still pestering her. It was ruining the moment!

He returned her embrace, then, bending his head to her ear, whispered, "Thanks for waiting."

She lifted her head and looked up into those blue eyes for the first time in three years.

_Hey, why don't you go tell your other buddies your long lost friends are back?_

For once, that annoying voice said something positive. They'd believed that Sora and Riku were dead. Selphie kept telling her to stop thinking about them and move on. She knew it was wrong to go on a '_Look, I was right, Selphie!'_ rampage, but she couldn't resist. Besides, she wanted to show everyone that they were still alive. They didn't only exist in her mind.

She took one hand from each of them and led them towards the festival. She didn't mind that they weren't saying much.

_That's because your mind is reaching a dead end, isn't it?_

Oh, shut up.

"Everyone will be so shocked to see you guys..."

_You know, you wouldn't react this way either._

"Your parents are going to have a heart attack..."

_That's probably because you know the truth yourself already, don't you? Stop denying it._

Where the heck did this voice come from, anyway! It was really getting on her nerves.

_You've finally broken. I'm trying to call you back for your own good._

Yeah, sure. Her head must be buzzing from this overload of happiness.

Up ahead, she could see the booths and could hear the Christmas carols. Sora said something like, "We came right on time!", while Riku said, "I remember this festival." Kairi walked a little faster. Both excitement and anxiety were building up onto her chest. The closer she got to the festival lights, the more stifling the air felt. Why?

All her worried feelings seemed to dissolve when they reached the edge of the festival grounds. Maybe it was because Sora's grin put her at ease. She squeezed his hand, just in case. Still there.

That was when she saw Selphie running up to them, followed by Tidus. She turned to both of her childhood friends and said, "Hey, remember these guys?" She let her hands slip out of theirs and walked up to the others.

"Kairi! There you are!" Selphie stopped in front of her, then stared at the path behind the redhead. She was probably gawking at the sight of Sora and Riku. "Who're you talking to?"

"Who am I talking to? Ha ha, don't you see? It's..." She turned her shining eyes to her two best friends, ready to burst with joy all over again. Instead...her face fell.

"Kairi? See what? That coconut or that rock on the floor?"

"Hey, did you know your necklace is gone?" Tidus pointed, and her hand shot up to her bare neck.

"Oh!" Selphie's hand dived into her pocket. "I found it by that tree we were at earlier. You must've dropped it." She pulled it out and dangled it around.

_I told you._

Kairi stared at her hands, the very hands that had touched theirs, and walked away from those blurry, confused faces, her hunched figure fading into the sea of leaves.

They weren't here.

"_...It'd be terrible to have them separated. How heartbroken they'd be..."_

**F**_in_


End file.
